Dinobots (Transformers Cinematic Universe)
The Dinobots are heroic Transformers who turn into dinosaurs, or at least things which mostly look like dinosaurs. While they bear the Autobot insignia, calling them a bunch of loose cannons would be an understatement. Answering mostly to their animalistic rage, it would take a serious display of superior might for these guys to follow anyone else's lead. Members *Grimlock (Robotic Tyrannosaurus, Leader) *Scorn (Robotic Spinosaurus) *Slug (Robotic Triceratops) *Strafe (Robotic 2-headed Pteranodon) While other members include *Slash (Robotic Velociraptor) *Slog (Robotic Apatosaurus) *Snarl (Robotic Stegosaurus) Allies * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Drift * Hound * Crosshairs * Cogman * Wheelie * Sqweeks * Guardian Knights * Cade Yeager * Tessa Yeager * Shane Dyson * Joshua Joyce * Su Yueming * Izabella * William Lennox * Robert Epps * General Morshower * NEST * Santos * TRF Enemies * W:c:villains:DecepticonsDecepticons * W:C:Villains:Megatron (Transformers Film Series)Megatron * Nitro Zeus * Mohawk * Barricade * Onslaught * Lockdown * Quintessa * The Creators * Cemetery Wind * Harold Attinger * TRF (Formerly) * Santos (Formerly) * William Lennox (Formerly) History Age of Extinction (2014) The Dinobots (some of them, at least) were captured aboard Lockdown's ship as trophies until the Autobots detached that section to free Optimus Prime. When the ship eventually crashed in China, Optimus decided that time had come for reinforcements to battle Galvatron's forces and freed the Dinobots, calling them to join him. Grimlock battled Optimus for dominance, but was beaten, and the Dinobots agreed to help the Autobots. The Dinobots' massive size, strength and ferocity turned the tide of battle in the Autobots' favor in the nick of time, swiftly defeating the prototypes in Hong Kong until Lockdown returned. The Dinobots were trapped in Lockdown's magnetic vortex, but Optimus destroyed it, freeing the Dinobots. The Dinobots helped hold a bridge so that Joshua Joyce could get to safety with the Seed. After the battle, Optimus dismissed the Dinobots from his command, allowing them to roam free on Earth, and the Dinobots parted on good terms with the Autobots and set off on their own. Like that won't backfire someday. The Last Knight (2017) The Dinobots took refuge with the other Autobots in Cade Yeager's junkyard. Since their alternate modes were too conspicuous, they hid themselves by digging underground tunnels and only coming out to feed. At some point, the Dinobots began reproducing through unknown means and gave birth to at least 3 baby Dinobots. Unlike their larger counterparts, baby Dinobots spent most of their time in Cade's house. When the Deceptions found the base and attacked, Grimlock and Slug burst out of hiding to defend their offspring and Autobot friends. After the battle, the Dinobots went back into hiding with most of the Autobot refugees and did not participate in the final battle against Quintessa. Gallery Trivia Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Heroic Species Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Good Category:Teams Category:Movie Heroes Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Hope Bringer Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Animals Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Mute Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Toyline Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Damsels Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes